


Web-Crossed

by MiraMira



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Epistolary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Origin Story, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: the file you are about to read is highly classified.  It contains materials on Cadmus Research Subject #47, Peter Parker.  Priority: High.  Current Status: Unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> I have no idea if this is what you were looking for, Merfilly. I only know that this is what sprang to mind when I thought about superheroes from different canons being part of the same universe, and it refused to dislodge itself. I hope it works for you.

_Personal Progress Report #1_

I'm not really sure how to start this. I figured they'd want to keep the subjects anonymous for this kind of study, but Dr. Hamilton says he wants us to treat these logs like personal journals. Well, he's the famous researcher and I'm just an incoming freshman at Gotham State University, so I guess I'd better do it his way.

Okay, starting for real now. Hi. I'm Peter Parker, a.k.a. Subject #47. I turned 18 a few months ago, and I begin college classes in the fall. No, wait, I mentioned that already. What I didn't mention is that I'm attending on a scholarship and living at home with my widowed aunt, so no points for guessing why I answered the ad looking for participants. 

Although if I'd known Dr. Hamilton was coming all the way from Metropolis to run it...If you're reading this, sir, it's an honor to work with you. I mean, to be a part of your work, not work with you. Don't worry; the injections haven't turned me delusional.

Right, I guess I should talk about any improvements or side effects I'm feeling. Not that there's much to tell. I did have this weird tingly headache a few days ago, but it only lasted about five seconds, and I think it might have been because I skipped lunch. Maybe the official tests will pick up something I'm missing, because I haven't noticed I'm getting any better at pattern recognition or remembering things when I use the flashcards.

Of course, I could always be in the placebo group. Knowing my luck, I probably am.

Anyway, I think that's everything important. Thanks again for the opportunity (and the extra cash). Hopefully you'll get something useful out of all this rambling.

\- 

**From:** e.hamilton@starlabs.com  
 **To:** amanda.blake.waller@dod.mil

I like him, Amanda. Can't we find a way to use him as an intern instead of a lab rat?

\---

**From:** amanda.blake.waller@dod.mil  
 **To:** e.hamilton@starlabs.com 

#47 appears to have a few things to learn about discretion before I'd entrust him with classified research data. But don't worry, Emil. I assure you we'll be keeping a very close eye on him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Personal Progress Report #5_

This is my third draft of this entry. I keep trying to describe what's happening and how I feel about it, except I don't really know how I feel about it. Maybe I'd better just explain what happened. 

So about a week ago, I started to notice my eyesight getting a little fuzzy. Which got me kinda worried. For one thing, I can't really afford new glasses. But it wasn't one of the possible complications listed, so I scrounged up the money to go see an eye doctor anyway.

That was where I learned the problem wasn't with my eyes. It was with my glasses. As in, I don't need them any more. All of a sudden, for the first time in my life, my vision's 20/20. Maybe even better.

I realize I probably shouldn't be complaining about an unexpected positive side effect. But if anyone is reading these reports, I could really use some reassurance that this isn't the result of...I don't know, pressure on the brain or something.

Speaking of pressure on the brain, no change on the headaches. Except that I'm almost starting to get used to them. Not sure if I should be worried about that, too.

\- 

**From:** amanda.blake.waller@dod.mil  
 **To:** e.hamilton@starlabs.com

Have there been any more like this?

\---

 **From:** e.hamilton@starlabs.com  
 **To:** amanda.blake.waller@dod.mil

No. A few others in the same range initially reported the headaches, but those seem to be fading. I'm far more concerned about what's happening with the higher end dosages. Particularly #52. Physical effects aside, that last psych eval makes me uncomfortable pushing things any further with him.

\---

 **From:** amanda.blake.waller@dod.mil  
 **To:** e.hamilton@starlabs.com

So long as we continue monitoring anyone who's shown a reaction, I defer to your expertise. But find a way to reassure #47. As of right now, he is the project.


	3. Chapter 3

_Transcript of recorded conversation between Dr. Emil Hamilton and Peter Parker (excerpt):_

HAMILTON: I appreciate your coming to see me, Peter. And I appreciate your concern. What you're experiencing is...rare, but not unprecedented. Your brain seems to have decided that the most effective way to enhance your pattern recognition skills is to start by improving your vision.

PARKER: Seems like an awfully complicated place to start.

HAMILTON: Indeed. As I said, we've only observed a few cases of it, and haven't been able to isolate what triggers the process yet. Pity. I'd love to be able to explore treatment for degenerative vision disorders as well.

PARKER: And the headaches?

HAMILTON: In the interest of full disclosure, I admit we're not sure about the headaches. If our animal test subjects felt them, they couldn't tell us. But nothing abnormal turned up on any of the scans we took, or in subsequent disse...well, the point is, I don't think you need to be worried about any damage. We weren't planning to do your first MRI for another few weeks, but I can move that up if it will provide any reassurance.

PARKER: I'd like that, thanks. _[short laugh]_ My aunt'll freak out enough if she ever finds out I signed up for this. She's had a rough year, after Uncle Ben...I promised myself I'd do whatever I could to make things better for her, y'know? I'd hate to have to break that.

HAMILTON: I do. And I promise you, nothing concerns me more than your continued well-being. Here. _[sound of pen scratching and paper rustling]_ This is my personal number. If anything comes up that you need to talk about, don't hesitate to call. Or even if you'd just like help picking out your science classes.

PARKER: You did read my reports.

HAMILTON: I did. You've got a bright future ahead of you, Mr. Parker. I mean to do what I can to help you succeed.

PARKER: Wow. That...wow. Thanks, Dr. Hamilton. You'll, uh, schedule the MRI for next week?

HAMILTON: Next week.

PARKER: Great. See you then. And, uh...thanks again. It really means a lot.

_[sound of door closing]_

HAMILTON: _[sighing]_ God, Amanda, whoever's listening in on this...please let me be telling the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Transcript of voicemail message:_

Dr. Hamilton? Um. It's Peter. Peter Parker. Could...could you call me when you get this? Please? It's, uh, kind of urgent. Thanks.

-

_Transcript of phone call, three hours later:_

PARKER: H-hello?

HAMILTON: Peter! Thank God. I've been so worried. I was trapped on a flight to Metropolis with no Wi-Fi when you called, and then when I couldn't reach you...

PARKER: I'm really sorry, Dr. Hamilton. But everything's fine now.

HAMILTON: Really?

PARKER: Yeah. One of my required classes got canceled, and the other section was full, and I was hoping you might be able to put in a good word for me with the professor before there was no room left even on the waiting list. But the registrar just sent around an email apologizing for the glitch, so...heh. Disaster averted.

HAMILTON: ...Forgive my skepticism, Peter, but I wouldn't expect a schedule change to cause such distress.

PARKER: Oh, well, you know what it's like when you're a teenager. One minute total crisis, the next everything's the best ever. It's like Aunt May's always telling me, life has enough drama without me adding my own inner monologue. Speaking of Aunt May, that's probably her on the other line. I gotta go. Sorry again for scaring you.

HAMILTON: But--

_[Call disconnects.]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains non-graphic, implied torture.

_Transcript of Cadmus interrogation session #4, Dr. Hugo Strange presiding (excerpt):_

STRANGE: What made you decide not to tell Dr. Hamilton the truth?

_[Silence]_

STRANGE: This would be a much more pleasant experience for all of us if you didn't keep forcing me to drag responses out of you, Subject 47.

PARKER: It's just that you keep asking me things I'm pretty sure you already know. So who exactly am I confirming them for?

STRANGE: That's a very astute question. Unfortunately, I'm not the one who needs to be giving answers right now. 

_[Zapping noise, followed by low groans of pain]_

STRANGE: Once more: why didn't you confide in Dr. Hamilton?

PARKER: I—I wasn't sure I could trust him.

STRANGE: Yes, but why?

PARKER: _[sarcastic]_ You're telling me I should have?

STRANGE: If you'd considered him a threat, you wouldn't have given him reason to suspect there was anything wrong in the first place. Or at least tried not to. What changed between the initial call and when he responded?

_[Lengthy silence]_

STRANGE: Shall I activate the collar again? Or send Dr. Moon back in?

PARKER: No! Please, no. I'll talk. I just...I can't explain it, really. I mean, when I sat down and thought about it, I realized what was happening couldn't be random. He—you—whoever you work for must've expected something like this. Hoped for it, even. And none of you thought I should've had some warning. Believe me, figuring that out was a lot scarier than suddenly being able to climb walls. But at the time, all I had was this...feeling. Like a—a tingle in the back of my brain, almost.

STRANGE: Like your headaches.

PARKER: Now that you mention it... _[pause]_ Just how much more  do you know that you're not telling me?

STRANGE: That rather depends on your continued cooperation, doesn't it? 

PARKER: I don't know. I think maybe I was right the first time. I think you should tell me what you really want before I answer any more questions. Even if Dr. Moon's the one asking.

STRANGE: Very well. I'll go confer with him. Perhaps he's had better luck persuading your aunt to describe any unusual behavior she's observed.

_[Sound of restraints rattling.]_

PARKER: _[shouting]_ If Aunt May's hurt, you're not getting  anything else out of me, do you understand? Not. One. Thing.

STRANGE: I can see we'll have to resume this conversation after you've had a chance to calm down. Nurse, hand me a tranquilizer. Quickly!

-

_Transcript of debriefing between Dr. Strange and Dr. Amanda Waller (excerpt):_

WALLER: When I turned the project over to you because a firmer approach than Hamilton's might be required, this is not what I had in mind.

STRANGE: You authorized me to use any means necessary.

WALLER: As a last resort. Not at the first sign of recalcitrance.

STRANGE: Need I remind you that “the first sign of recalcitrance” was when you ordered the subject brought in, and he incapacitated five highly trained agents before he could be subdued? I make no apologies for keeping this facility secure, and I resent your telling me how to do the job for which you personally recruited me.

WALLER: You are not nearly as irreplaceable as you think you are, Doctor. Tell me, did we gain anything useful from that exchange?

STRANGE: Confirmation that the subject's precognitive abilities are continuing to evolve. And that we need the aunt as leverage.

WALLER: We're working on it. There's been a...complication.


	6. Chapter 6

_Transcript of security footage and recordings, Wayne Manor, kitchen. Alfred Pennyworth enters, accompanied by an unidentified female visitor roughly the same age. Both appear to have been involved in a scuffle, with the woman more visibly shaken._

ALFRED: Here we are, madam. Please, sit. May I offer you some tea?

VISITOR: _[looking around]_ My goodness! Are you quite certain your employer won't mind, Mr....?

ALFRED: Pennyworth, madam. And no, Master Bruce is traveling on business at the moment. Though I doubt he'd object, given the morning you've had. Can you think of any reason those gentlemen might have been pursuing you?

VISITOR: I wasn't even aware they were pursuing me until you fended off the first one. _[trembling]_ If you hadn't been there, I... _[tearing up as she pulls a handkerchief from her purse]_ Heaven knows what might have happened.

ALFRED: Oh, come, now. _[patting her free hand]_ You dispatched that one fellow with your pocketbook most admirably. I've known combat veterans who wouldn't have been so swift to improvise with the tools at hand.

VISITOR: Don't tell me you see a great deal of this sort of action during your daily errands.

ALFRED: No, reminiscences from a previous life. Though working for Master Bruce offers its own unique challenges.

VISITOR: He must be very lucky to have you.

ALFRED: The feeling is mutual, madam. I would never presume to usurp the memory of his beloved parents, but he is the closest I am ever likely to come to a son. And much like all sons, for all the trouble he causes at times, I would not trade him for the world.

_[Chuckling tapers off as he sees his companion bolt to her feet, face rigid]_

Madam? What is it?

VISITOR: Peter. My nephew. When he didn't return my messages the past two days, I hoped he was making friends at college. But now... _[choking back a sob]_ He's all I have left, and if he's mixed up in...whatever this is...

 _[Pulling herself together, with tremendous effort]_ Mr. Pennyworth, may I use your phone?

ALFRED: If I may venture a suggestion, dear lady, allow me to place the call. Master Bruce's reputation may open certain avenues of exploration that might otherwise be...unavailable.


	7. Chapter 7

_Security footage and recording from the Watchtower. Superman, Batman, and the Flash stand in a semicircle around the Question and his laptop, studying the screen as he types._

BATMAN: Anything?

QUESTION: Plenty. For a geek, Parker isn't that creative with his passwords. Here, have a look at this deposit.

FLASH: S.T.A.R. Labs?

SUPERMAN: Hamilton.

BATMAN: Cadmus.

FLASH: _[sighing]_ So much for a nice, simple missing person case.

SUPERMAN: Abducting teenagers and attacking elderly widows? This is beyond the pale even for them.

QUESTION: Can we be sure he was abducted? He is on their payroll.

BATMAN: As I understand it, his aunt seemed convinced he wouldn't hurt a fly.

QUESTION: I'm sure. A nice, quiet, boy. Never gave anyone any trouble. Not phrases one typically associates with a crime scene in the slightest.

FLASH: Hey, now. Innocent until proven guilty, right? Let's find the kid before we put him on trial. 

SUPERMAN: Well said. Time for me to have another chat with Hamilton, I think.

BATMAN: I've got a better idea. Besides, this one's my responsibility. A favor for an old friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_Transcript of recording from the office of Dr. Amanda Waller:_

_[Sound of door caving in]_

WALLER: Batman. To what do I owe the pleasure?

BATMAN: A young man named Peter Parker. Where is he?

WALLER: You know, I've seen the analyses, but I still can't quite believe you're only human.

BATMAN: What are you talking about?

WALLER: At the moment, your sense of timing. _[raising her voice]_ Peter?

_[Sound of side door opening]_

WALLER: Here he is. Admittedly somewhat worse for wear, but I think you'll find him surprisingly resilient.

PARKER: That's it? I can go?

WALLER: Of course. Just like I told you.

BATMAN: What's the catch?

WALLER: You'd hardly believe me if I told you. Especially the truth. Besides, I imagine you'll still want your people to examine him.

-

_Security footage and recording from the Watchtower. The Atom conducts a medical screening of Peter Parker as Batman, the Flash, and Shayera Hol observe:_

ATOM: Well, the good news is, there are no nasty electronic surprises anywhere in his body. But his DNA's been completely rewritten: jumbled up with some unidentified species of spider. Probably genetically modified itself, I'd guess. I don't think even Luth—the best scientific minds out there could untangle it.

SHAYERA: What about magic? Maybe Doctor Fate could take a look.

BATMAN: I'd like to get Fate in here anyway. Or track J'onn down. Make sure there aren't any subliminal triggers lurking in his head.

PARKER: There aren't.

FLASH: Uh, you do know what “subliminal” means, right?

PARKER: Sure. But I'm betting if they were going to do that, she wouldn't have just asked me.

SHAYERA: She? Meaning Waller?

BATMAN: Asked what?

FLASH: Better explain quick, pal. And I mean “me” quick.

PARKER: Sure. _[turning to Batman]_ You know, if you'd been just a few minutes earlier, you'd probably have heard it yourself.

BATMAN: And she thinks I'm the one with superpowers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains non-graphic references to violence and character death.

_Transcript of recorded conversation between Dr. Amanda Waller and Peter Parker:_

WALLER: I realize an apology would be inadequate, so I won't insult you with one.

PARKER: Actually, I'd take even a little fake sympathy. But you could start making it up to me by telling me what's going on. And if Aunt May's all right.

WALLER: Your aunt is under better protection than she realizes. _[slight pause]_ Not with us.

PARKER: First good news I've heard in...how long have I been here?

WALLER: This office? Five minutes. In our custody? Three days.

PARKER: Three days?! Do you know how much class I've missed? My professors have probably thrown me off the roster by now. Or they will, when I can't catch up. And work! Oh God, work. I know I've been fired by now. From both jobs. _[sarcastic]_ And no more research study checks to fall back on, of course...

WALLER: Are you sure about that?

PARKER: _[short burst of mirthless laughter]_ You're not seriously expecting me to work for you. The little matter of  torturing me aside, I still don't even know who you are!

 _[Hesitating]_ The broader “you,” I mean.

_[Much longer pause]_

PARKER: Um. I didn't...Can I start that one over?

WALLER: _[dry]_ I caught the gist.

 _[Normal voice]_ To answer your ( _[slight emphasis]_ ) larger question, I represent Project Cadmus. As for who we are...you could say that we watch the watchers.

PARKER: Think I'd have to know what that meant to say it.

WALLER: We live in dangerous times, Peter. You don't need me to tell you that. You're from Gotham. You've seen it first-hand. _[quiet, but intense]_ How did your uncle die?

PARKER: _[glowering]_ I keep telling you people, I don't like it when you ask questions you can already answer.

WALLER: Fair enough. Then tell me this. When you learned the details, how the fear-crazed mob with the Scarecrow at its back ran him down, did you ask yourself why? Not in the existential sense of why bad things happen to good people; I think I know the answer to that. Did you wonder why, instead of old age, or a heart attack, or a car, or even an old-fashioned mugger with a gun, your beloved uncle's last sight was a maniac in a mask?

PARKER: No.

WALLER: No?

PARKER: No. That's not why he died.

WALLER: I'm afraid you're the one who's going to have to explain now, Mr. Parker.

_[Silence]_

WALLER: I won't threaten you with electric shocks, but you'll find I'm a very patient listener.

PARKER: _[with increasing intensity]_ Look, I don't blame the Scarecrow. Or the people he gassed. Or the Batman, if that's where this is going. _[rising to a shout]_ It was  my fault!

_[Silence, punctuated by ragged breathing]_

PARKER: _[subdued]_ He was coming to pick me up from the library. Only I wasn't there. I'd taken the money he'd given me to make copies and some of my savings and gone to the movies. But I lost track of time, and never called him with an excuse. So he...went looking for me. _[barely audible]_ If it wasn't for me...he wouldn't have been in that alley. 

_[Normal volume, but bitter]_ You're the first person I've told that.

_[Long silence]_

PARKER: Well? Go on. I'm listening. Finish the pitch.

WALLER: _[soft]_ You really are a remarkable young man, Peter.

PARKER: If I am, I owe it to Uncle Ben.

WALLER: _[quiet murmur of acknowledgment, before voice returns to normal volume]_ No pitch. I didn't expect to fully persuade you before the cavalry arrived anyway. Which my alerts tell me they will at any moment. Though if you'd oblige me by waiting in the side room when that happens, I promise not to lock the door.

PARKER: Who...?

WALLER: Oh, you'll see soon enough. _[slight chuckle]_ I can already tell they're going to love you. You'll probably love them right back. At first, at least. But keep your eyes open, and that extraordinary conscience of yours attuned...and if you decide for yourself all that power's not being used responsibly, we'll be waiting.

_[Sound of something heavy thudding against door]_

WALLER: Ah, I believe that's our cue. This way, Mr. Parker...


	10. Chapter 10

_Continuation of security footage and recording from the Watchtower:_

SHAYERA: _[shaking her head]_ I've met a lot of spies in my time, but you're either the worst I've ever encountered or a flipping genius.

PARKER: Trust me, I'm no spy. And I don't think Dr. Waller meant me to be, either. I think that's the excuse she used to justify letting me go.

BATMAN: I think you overestimate her magnanimity.

PARKER: Maybe. But good or bad, I've got these powers now. I don't want to use them as a spy, or a pawn, or even a soldier. I want to help people. _[glancing at Shayera]_ I mean, sentients. And animals. Climbing walls ought to come in handy for rescuing kittens from trees.

FLASH: First Static, then the kid in El Paso, now this...at this rate, we're going to have to start a Junior Justice League.

ATOM: Don't we already have one?

BATMAN: The Titans handle their own business. _[turning to Parker]_ Though frankly, I don't want you near  anything official outside of this room until we've confirmed you're safe.

FLASH: _[shrugging]_ So give him some on-the-ground training first. Haven't you been complaining there aren't enough boots on the ground in Gotham with so many of the reservists taking shifts up here now?

ATOM: That's...not a bad idea.

SHAYERA: It's a very good idea, in fact. Don't you think, Batman?

FLASH: Of course, I could always take him under my wing if you'd rather. Give him the benefit of my experience and maturity.

SHAYERA: Now that sounds like a bad idea.

PARKER: I dunno. At least that way I wouldn't end up in green shorts.

BATMAN: Oh, you won't be working with me. I know someone else who could use some mentoring experience.


	11. Chapter 11

**From:** pparker15@gothamstate.edu  
 **To:** bg01@gothamstate.edu

Hi. I got your email from the tutoring center. I'm already behind in Intro to Computer Science, and I was hoping you might be able to help me? I can't pay much, but they said you might be willing to be a little flexible on rates.

\---

 **From:** bg01@gothamstate.edu  
 **To:** pparker15@gothamstate.edu

Not a problem. I've been expecting to hear from you, in fact. We can get started tonight. Meet me by the clocktower at 8 pm tonight. Dress inconspicuously.

\---

 **From:** pparker15@gothamstate.edu  
 **To:** bg01@gothamstate.edu

Um. Wow. Okay. Not to scuttle a promising introduction with overanalysis, but what does my wardrobe have to do with anything?

\---

 **From:** bg01@gothamstate.edu  
 **To:** pparker15@gothamstate.edu

I'd prefer to explain off the record. For now, let's just say a mutual friend asked me to give you a hand with things. Though I understand you're a pretty good climber.

\---

 **From:** pparker15@gothamstate.edu  
 **To:** bg01@gothamstate.edu

Oh. Wait, you're...? But aren't you?

\---

 **From:** bg01@gothamstate.edu  
 **To:** pparker15@gothamstate.edu

Yes, and yes. And yes, I'll make sure to leave time for going over your homework problems, too. Face it, Parker: you just hit the jackpot. ;)


End file.
